¿Estarás conmigo?
by Aoi uzu
Summary: -No quiero volverme a sentir asi...-...-Tu...¿no desapareceras ¿verdad?- Yukio y Rin tienen un secreto que no bede de salir a la luz, pero entonces el juicio de Rin lo comlica todo. Rin es raptado y Yukio cae en desesperación.-...Prometiste que siempre estarias a nuestro lado...- -¿Estarás siempre conmigo?- pasen y Leean! :D YAOI Mpreg YukioXRin Incests


**Hola! estoy emocionada este es mi primer Yaoi! asi que tengan compacion de mi TT-TT. agradezco a ShirayGaunt que me dio el empujoncito necesario para decidirme a escribir esto de una vez :D. puede que haya faltas de ortografia pero no se fijen mucho en eso (la verdad es que me dio flojera revisarlo OTRA vez XD) nah! cuando tenga tiempo lo corregire. y con eso dicho ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi!**

**Advertencia:LEMMON! XD (asco de lemmon pero es mi primera vez haciendo esto) Mpreg estan advertidos!  
**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kazue-chan y Bla, Bla, Bla...**

* * *

**Cap.1.¿Estarás Conmigo...?**

* * *

Sentimientos incorrectos.

No podían ser.

El amor no era malo. El amar a alguien no estaba mal. Pero no era cualquier persona.

-¿Nii-san?-

Oh si no era cualquier persona.

-¿Hn?-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, aun te sientes mal?- Yukio se acerco a el y toco con delicadeza la frente de su hermano-no parece fiebre…

-No me toquetees, no estoy enfermo gracias- Rin sin gran ceremonia retiro la mano que lo tocaba

-Hn…bueno creeré en ti, tenemos misión. Vamos.-

-¡Que bien!- festejo

-Nii-san-

-¿Qué…¡Nh!- los labios de Rin fueron capturados por los suaves contornos de su gemelo en un suave y efímero beso. -…Ah…-suspiro cuando se separaron-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí y..Tan de repente…-le riño sonrojado y con un lindo puchero, por su parte Yukio solo sonrió y abrió la puerta que los llevaría a ambos a su misión - solo es un beso de buena suerte, no vallas a sobre esforzarte. Tienes que cuidarte mas ahora. Por favor- pidió cerrando la puerta una vez la cruzaron.

"cuida de los dos , por favor". Las palabras de Yukio resonaron con delicadeza en su mente . Instintivamente toco su plano abdomen. Era raro el saber que había alguien dentro de el. Nadie mas lo sabia, o eso esperaba, si Mephisto lo supiera no le extrañaría en lo absoluto. Ocultaron de todos su pecaminosa relación durante mucho tiempo, y ahora escondían aquel proceso que se llevaba a cabo dentro de el.

De hecho casi se desmaya cuando un atónito Yukio le dijo el resultado de unas pruebas que el mismo le hizo cuando comenzó a sentirse extremadamente enfermo, vomitaba y se mareaba todo el tiempo sin razón así que, Yukio siendo el doctor que era se encargo de hacer cuidadosos estudios a Rin esperando que no fuera nada grave, pero la verdad superaba a la realidad.

Pero vamos ya. Que hasta para el un embarazo no era algo con lo que se pudiera bromear en lo absoluto. Así que ambos viendo mas allá de lo que les pudiera pasar decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. No se desharían del bebe. Claro que no.- era su hijo después de todo. Así que simple y sencillamente decidieron mandar todo al diablo y escapar fuera de las garras del vaticano, que sabían bien, no se detendrían ni tendrían compasión de ellos tres…el futuro no les pintaba bien, pero no podían adelantarse a lo que aun no había sucedido.

Así que, hasta tener todo listo actuarían con naturalidad hasta que el momento de retroceder llegara. Yukio no quería que Rin hiciera misiones, era demasiado riesgoso. Pero no podía levantar mas sospechas de las que ya había levantado con la repentina sobreprotección al más bajito.

Abandonarían todo por su hijo. Por que, a pesar de que este aun ni nacía, ya lo habían comenzado a amar. Y por que se amaban abandonarían todo sin rechistar. Sin mirar atrás. Era completamente su culpa. No era solo de Yukio ni tampoco solo de Rin. Era de ambos. Por enamorase el uno del otro en una relación prohibida en todos los malditos sentidos.

No era malo enamorarse. Claro que no. No era un pecado…pero toda esa palabrería quedaba en olvido cuando la persona con la que compartes tus noches es tu familia más exacta tu hermano gemelo.

No era un pecado el enamorarse.

El pecado era enamorarse de su hermano.

Y peor aun…no era un sentimiento unilateral, si no mutuo. Y ambos sabían que estaba prohibido. Solo fingían ante los demás una relación común de familia.

* * *

…

-Ahg…-gimió dolorosamente Yukio cuando se despertó. Un dolor punzante cruzo todo su abdomen sin piedad-joder que eso duele…-

Sin queras sentir más dolor además del que sentía por solo respirar se dejo caer en su cama donde se encontraba. El tenia su regeneración demoniaca así que no era necesario estar en la enfermería de la cede. ¿Qué había pasado?. Lo último que recordaba era a Rin, una estaca que se dirigía hacia su hermano y el dolor…

-¡¿Rin?!- se levanto rápidamente al caer en cuenta de que no sabia donde se encontraba su gemelo. Gruño ligeramente al sentir la punzada de dolor por el brusco movimiento.-¡Rin!- exclamo aliviado al verlo sentado junto a el. Se encantaba sentado en una posición extrañamente recatada, como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño. Con la mirada baja y sus manos empuñadas en sus rodillas arrugando la tela de su pantalón con los dedos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus manos y ropa manchadas en sangre.

-¡¿Estas herido?!- pregunto preocupado, recibiendo una silenciosa negativa -¿te sientes mal?- no sabia ya cuantas veces le había preguntado lo mismo ese día

-Yo debería de decir eso- dijo despacio Rin sin levantar la mirada aparentemente observando sus manos ensangrentadas-¿lo hice bien?- pregunto el peliazul , Yukio entendió de inmediato y asintió tocándose la venda que le cubría el toros-no sabia que hacer, había mucha sangre, no lograba ver nada mas que sangre y tu no abrías los ojos. Te llame y llame, pero no me hacías caso…-sus manos temblaban ligeramente

Yukio un poco confundido se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama sin despegar la mirada del su hermano.

-¿Sucede algo? - pregunto asustado que fuera algo refuente al bebe de ambos

-¿Si "_sucede algo_"? Dices..Digamos que si…sabes Yukio le temo a la muerte. Ella se lleva se lleva todo lo que quiero, es aun peor que Satan. Se llevo al viejo y ahora quiere separarte de mi…tengo miedo…cuando el viejo murió frente a mis ojos sentí que el mundo se venia abajo, y hoy pensé que seria igual pero la sensación fue diferente en lugar de vacio, sentí dolor, mucho dolor y desesperación…no quiero volver a sentirme así…duele mucho el tan solo pensar en mi sin ti.-

Yukio en silencio se movió hasta quedar completamente enfrente de su hermano. El cuerpo de Rin temblaba ligeramente casi imperceptible.

Despacio y sin mucha ceremonia tomo las manos de su gemelo entre las suyas con cariño.

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte en la que Nii-san no este.- proclamo en murmullos suaves acercando su cabeza a la contraria hasta jugar ambas frentes - Nii-san siempre estará conmigo y yo en cambio siempre estaré con Nii-san-

Rin levanto su llorosa mirada hasta conectarla completamente con la contraria

-Yukio…tu…tu estarás para siempre con nosotros ¿verdad?- pregunto suavemente acercando su rostro al de su gemelo -no desaparecerás ¿verdad?- pidió de manera de manera lastimosa con gruesas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

La mano del castaño acaricio con suavidad la otra apretándola suavemente acercándose mas a su hermano- Yo no desapareceré, Nii-san. Por que Nii-san es la razón de que yo siga viviendo. Por que Nii-san y nuestro bebe es lo único que necesito para ser feliz...-. Yukio con delicadeza coloco una mano en el plano vientre de Rin y este colocó una mano sobre la suya

-Por que tú eres lo único que nos queda…- agrego Rin cerrando el espacio que había entre los dos sellando sus labios. Un rose lento y para nada excesivo se llevo a cabo entre ambas bocas que se conocía tan bien. Yukio tomo la cara de Rin entre sus manos acercándola más a el -Nh…¡Nnh! …Ahh…- gimió cuando una húmeda intrusa cruzo sus labios pidiendo entrar, el peliazul accedió de inmediato dejándola entrar logrando que las sensaciones de desesperación y excitación se hicieran mas fuertes aun

-Ah…Yukio…Yukio…-balbuceo con desespero una vez los biaos contrarios lo abandonaron y el nudo en su garganta se volvió más grande, soltó -tu no,..No desaparecerás ¿cierto?- con la mirada inundada en lagrimas volvió a preguntar. Yukio en cambio, para hacer parar esas lastimosas lagrimas que le rasgaban el corazón acerco a Rin a el, hasta lograr que este se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Las lágrimas de Nii-san caían en su cara, volvió a juntar la frente con la de Nii-san en un vano intento por parar el llanto de este, desde esa posición inicio un nuevo beso desesperado entre los dos.

Rin lo rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente encajando sus dedos en la piel de los hombros del Castaño, aferrándose dolorosamente a el. Yukio hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Rin ladeando un poco su cabeza para hacer mas profundo el contacto entre sus labios. Sus suspiros se confinaron en el ambiente, junto al sonido húmedo que salía de donde se unían sus labios. Se dejaron hacer en las caricias del otro disfrutando los roses de las manos contrarias.

Pero…¿no era pecado hacer eso?.

De un movimiento rápido Yukio coloco a Rin debajo de el sin separar sus labios hambrientos, que se movían con premura, desesperación y ansia anticipada. Sabían donde tocar, donde rozar para hacer sentir al otro. Eran hermanos después de todo.

Sin esfuerzo Yukio desabrocho el botoncillo del pantalón de Rin, bajo el cierre y metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior , Rin jadeo extasiado con las caricias de Yukio. Separaron sus labios cuando los pulmones de Rin necesitaron aire

-Ah…Ha…Es…Espera…Yuki…Yukio…Nh…Ah- gimió sin pena de que escucharan y no le importaba estaban solos nadie los oiría de todos modos . Yukio junto nuevamente sus frentes para poder observar el rostro de Nii-san llegar al clímax. Era encantador el verlo llegar a la cima y aun mas el saber de que el era la razón de eso. Con el rostro completamente nacarado y ojos llorosos Rin suplico una pausa, no quería terminar aun. Era muy pronto. Yukio, en cambio aumento la velocidad de su mano. Rin tiro la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando fuertemente , aprovechando esto , Yukio beso la piel expuesta del cuello del mayor

-¡Ha!...¡Yukio!...N-No…¡Ah-h!...¡Ese…! …¡AAHH!- en medio de sus tontas suplicas por mas tiempo, Yukio lo acaricio de una manera tan excitante que no pudo evitar correrse-Non…ha..Ha..-jadeo atontado. Yukio paso la lengua por el camino de besos hasta la oreja de Rin, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de el y le susurro-Nii-san…¿aun no terminamos cierto?- ronroneo con voz ronca. Sin esperar una afirmación Yukio retiro la ropa de Rin de manera rápida dejándolo desnudo a su vista y con la misma rapidez se deshizo de la suya. Se coloco entre las piernas de su gemelo y subió hacia arriba dando besos por torso, cuello y para finalizar en la boca de Rin

-Nii-san…- suspiro besándolo nuevamente. Tomo las manos de Rin con las suyas apretándolas suavemente , lo miro a los ojos -¿estas listo?- indago, Rin no respondió solo beso furtivamente a Yukio . Quería que entrara de una vez. De que se clavara en el con fuerza como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado.

Yukio tomando aquel beso como el consentimiento de Rin, se abrió paso entre la pequeña apertura de su hermano entrando de una solo estocada, logrando que ambos gimieran alto por el apretado y feroz contacto. Rin apretó fuertemente la mano de Yukio cuando este le penetro con fuerza, sus ojos inevitablemente lagrimaron por la fuerte pero efímera punzada de dolor. -Lo siento- se disculpo besos con fugases en las empapadas mejillas. Tan pronto como dijo eso comenzó el balanceo de sus caderas contra las de su gemelo, arremetiendo sin piedad contra la apertura que se aferraba con fuerza a su miembro

-Tan apretado…relájate un poco Nii-san- pidió gruñendo por lo bajo, Rin solo se retorció entre las sabanas jadeando tontamente, deslizo las piernas sobre las sabanas arrugándolas sin pena-¡Nh!, ¡Yu-Yukio!...mas…Ah…- tomo el cuerpo de Rin y le dio la vuelta para sostenerlo en una nueva e indecente posición. Rin se sostuvo con sus propias rodillas y manos sobre el colchón, Yukio le beso la espalda logrando que esta se doblara en un precioso Angulo, su pecho entro por completo en contacto con la espalda sudada de Nii-san, su respiración choco contra el oído de Rin haciéndolo estremecer de manera deliciosa. Yukio deslizo sus manos por los brazos de Rin hasta tomar nuevamente las manos de el .

-¡Ahh!...Yukio…¡Nhh!...Ha…rápido..Mas…- Rin gimió de manera obscena sus indecorosos pensamientos al tiempo que movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que las feroces arremetidas de su pareja obteniendo un salvaje paso que hacia rechinar la madera de la cama

-Ni-Nii-sa-n…-

Un par de intrusos entraron sin previo aviso a su boca jugando con su lengua, Rin los paso por alto dejando que jugaran con libertad en su boca que penas le permitía conseguir aire a sus pulmones , que después serpentearon fuera de su boca hacia sus caderas , Yukio sujeto del pelo a Rin jalando su cabeza hacia atrás. El mayor se quejo por lo bajo por la agresión mas recibió con gusto los labios de menor en esa extraña pero excitante posición

Yukio abandono aquellos labios que lo volvían loco para concentrase en lo que hacia. Llevo de nueva cuenta las manos a la cintura del mas bajito y se hundió en su centro con fuerza, arrancando un largo y exquisito gemido de la garganta de Rin, golpeo aquel punto que volvía loco a Rin y lo hacia apretar de manera deliciosa su miembro , acelero el paso inhumano que llevaba y sobre su gemelo incrusto sus dedos en las caderas de el tan fuerte que la piel bajo esto se hizo blanca por la fuerza aplicada. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, cuello, espalda y torso empapado la venda que se encontraba alrededor, mas no le importaba solo quería que Nii-san gritara su nombre. Desgarrarle la garganta con el….

Las piernas de Rin flaquearon cuando el miembro de Yukio golpeo nuevamente aquel punto que lo volvía loco y lo hacia perderse, Yukio viendo que Rin ya no podría sostenerse por si mismo bajo el ritmo para darle vuelta , Rin lo miro confundido -¿Yukio..?...¡AH! - le dio la vuelta al cuerpo bajo el, tomando sus piernas con sus manos elevándolas un poco hacia arriba, para consecuentemente dar una poderosa estocada , logrando que Rin se retorciera y soltara un gutural grito

Sin disminuir siquera un poco es ritmo Yukio se presiono mas contra Rin -eres muy lindo Nii-san…- susurro lambiendo los resquicios de lagrimas que abandonaban los ojos de su gemelo-¡AH!, ¡Yukio!...-

-Tan lindo- con eso dicho ataco la jadeante boca de Rin que trataba de atraer un que sea un poco de aire a sus maltrechos pulmones, pero se vio imposibilitado cuando se vio engresado nuevamente en un sofocante beso, de nueva cuenta sus labios chocaron haciendo un sonido húmedo cada vez que sus lenguas rozaban una contra otra -¡Nhh!...¡No!...¡Mmhh!...¡Ah!- gimoteo Rin sintiendo el miembro de Yukio entrar sin compasión dentro suyo, rasgándole sin piedad, aplastándole con sus peso, destrozándole las caderas con cada embestida dada, cada mordida por cada beso. El calor de su unión se esparcio aun más feroz cuando Yukio se hundió hasta lo más profundo de si. Su garganta se rasgaba con cada gemido que el castaño le arrancaba con cada arremetida suya. No podía respira, hacia mucho calor, demasiado…

El clímax esta cerca, el suyo y el de Yukio. Su interior se contraía cada vez mas, se irían al infierno por cometer aquel delicioso y placentero acto. Pero que más daba.

-¿Se-Se siente bien Nii-san?-pregunto jadeante Yukio, tuvo que aguantar de manera casi dolorosa los alaridos de placer que le causaba el poseer a su hermano. El sentir su caliente, resbaladizo y húmedo interior lo hacia perder la cordura y control que siempre poseía sobre el. Nii-san era muy injusto con el, siempre allaba la forma de enredarlo en aquel pecaminoso acto. Pero en fin, no es como si se quejara en verdad.

-...Si…se sien-siente bie…n- soltó a penas entre ruidosos suspiros mordiéndose unos cuantos dedos de su mano. Tal imagen hizo sonrojar tontamente a Yukio-…Eres tan injusto…-rio ligerito, deteniendo el ritmo por completo desconcertando al mayor pero, su incomprensión fue rápidamente sustituida por la sorpresa. Yukio se sentó el la cama atrayendo a Rin consigo sin separar su unión. Rin quedo sentado a horcajas sobre el rozando de manera mas directa su erección contra el estomago del menor, soltó un lastimoso jadeo, necesitando el movimiento para poder liberar aquel exquisito cosquilleo que lo volvía loco.

-Intenta moverte Nii-san- pidió en un susurro Yukio, sin decir nada Rin se movió con fluidez inhóspita sobre la erección de su gemelo arrancándole un gemido ronco a Yukio, que esta vez no pudo contener, tal acción hizo sonreír al mas bajito. Se movió con mas rapidez siendo el esta vez el que complacía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir placer igual o mayor que su gemelo. Se aferro con fuerza a los hombros de Yukio, sintiendo cada vez mas cerca el final.

Yukio paso un brazo por la espalda se Rin pegándolo mas a el, mientras la otra mano descansaba fuertemente aferrada en las caderas del otro ayudándolo un poco con el ritmo, paseo la lengua por el sudoroso pecho de Rin, sintiendo en su piel el fuerte palpitar del corazón de Rin y su descompuesta respiración. Tan encantador.

-Eres delicioso Nii-san…- mormuró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de peliazul

-Yukio…Ca…casi…m-me ven…- medio dijo advirtiendo lo obvio y aumentando, si es que era posible, el ritmo de la fricción de sus caderas

-No…Aguanta un poco mas…-Yukio tomo el miembro de su hermano entre su mano, poniendo con cuidado el dedo en la punta de este impidiéndole correrse aun.

-¡Nh!- gimió de manera ahoga cuando el pene de Yukio salió de el, justo cuando sentía la cúspide tan cerca. Después este lo lanzo a la cama un tanto agresivo asiéndolo caer boca abajo, Yukio le levanto las caderas logrando que su cabeza se pegara a un mascontra el colchón -¿E-Eh?- sintió la fuerte erección de Yukio contra su trasero pero este seguía sin entrar, el otro recargo su pecho contra su espalda hasta alcanzar su oído

-Eres malo, Nii-san…no te puedes correr tu solo…- y es esa posición Yukio lo penetro de una sola estocada tomándole de nuevo su dolorosa excitación de la misma manera en la que lo hizo hace unos segundos antes

¿Qué se creía ese idiota?. Ya no tenia control sobre su cuerpo en esas situaciones, era inevitable.

-¡AH!- un dulce grito de placer abandono los labios de Rin llegando a los oídos de Yukio como una hermosa melodía. Estaba a punto de correrse, pero no permitiría que Rin lo hiciera antes que el. Sus embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas que antes y mas cortas pero igual de violentas.

Rin por su parte solo pudo chillar de placer por la nueva posición y el ajetrearte ritmo , las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos al igual que la cuantiosa saliva que Salía de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo . Se sentía extremadamente bien. No quería parar, pero su cuerpo pedía una liberación en eso momento

-Y-Ya…Ya…Yukio…Ya n-no…p-ue-do…- balbuceo como pudo el mayor mordiéndose el labio inferior con desespero, trato de quitar con inútiles intentos la mano que le impedía llevar acabo tal acto, pero esta de una u otra forma era retirada-¡Yukio!...¡Ya no…!- el castaño tomo las manos de Rin llevándolas hacia arriba sosteniéndolas con la única que tenia libre, impidiéndole así, que siguiera con los inútiles intentos de retirar su mano.

-Claro que puedes…-susurro jadeante besándole la espalda-…solo un poco…mas…-pidió sintiendo el clímax cerca, muy cerca. Sintiendo el eminente final, aun sin quitar la mano del miembro de Rin comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza y sin compación. El cuerpo bajo el, se retorció con frenesí por el ritmo. Rin ya no gemía, si no que gritaba de pecaminoso placer de aquella clandestina unión.

-¡AH!, ¡Yukio!...¡Hah!...¡Ahh-ah!...¡P-por fa-vor!- grito suplicante -¡M-Me vengo! ¡Me vengo!-

Yukio acerco su cara a la otra para besarlo-Es-ta bi-en…vente…- dijo jadeante basando de manera furiosa la deliciosa boca de su hermano.

Quito su dedo de la punta del pene de Rin pero no dejo de masturbarlo, embestirlo y bersalé. Incluso aun cuando las paredes de Rin lo apretaron con ferocidad cuando este al fin había llegado a su limite, haciendo que Yukio, sin preocuparse siquiera, descargara su esencia dentro de Rin sin pena alguna. Sus gemidos de pura satisfacción se ahogaron en la garganta contraria con el beso que mantenía aun en pie

-¡NNHH!- Gimió fuertemente Rin cuando la ansiada liberación lleno cada una de sus células. Sus músculos se contrajeron un momento sintiendo un exquisito entumecimiento que le dio paso a la relajación de sus agarrotados músculos. -Ah…- separándose del beso, la parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba elevada decendio con pesadez sobre las manchadas sabanas con Yukio aun sobre el jadeando al igual que el, sintió el caliente aliento del otro rozar su espalda al igual que su fuerte palpitar

-Nh…-gimió ligeramente cuando Yukio salió de el, tirándose aun lado arrastrándolo consigo. Yukio lo abrazo bajo las mantas y beso ligeramente su nuca hundiendo su nariz en esta respirando el dulce aroma de su gemelo. Con delicadeza deslizo una mano hacia el estomago de Rin palpando suavemente la piel, Rin suspiro colocando una mano sobre la otra entrelazando los dedos pero sin dejar de tocar esa parte

-Tengo miedo Yukio- dijo Rin en la oscuridad viendo a la nada. Yukio apretó un poco sus manos apegando mas a Rin contra el y este se acurruco mas .- nos descubrirán-

-No, no lo harán-le corto serio- perdón, no era mi intensión meterte en esto…-el castaño hundió completamente su rostro en espacio que le daba el cuello y la clavícula del otro. -Lo siento... solo…solo unos días mas…resiste, por favor.- pidió lastimeramente-Rin negó suavemente con la cabeza , dándose vuelta entre los brazos que lo cobijaban. Abrazo la cabeza de Yukio contra su pecho, acariciándole con parsimonia el pelo-no fue solo tu culpa…también fue la mía…¿50/50, que te parce?-

-Además no me arrepiento de nada…y por que los amo continuare hasta el final-

-Te amo Nii-san…-

-Lo se, yo igual.-

* * *

-Valla, valla. Que bonita escena - la voz de Shura taladro sus oídos. Y tan pronto como eso paso se levanto precipitado. Pero…oh mierda, ¿no se supone que estaba desnudo?. Pero al no ver expresión de burla en la cara de la otra, se tomo la molestia de observarse así mismo. Traía su pijama…¿pero cuando?.

Volteo su mirada a hacia su gemelo pasando de la exorcista, aun se encontraba durmiendo y gracias al cielo también vestido. Suspiro aliviado. Seguramente Rin lo había hecho tan pronto el se durmió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- susurro para no despertar a su hermano, sin importarle que Shura lo viera de esa manera. Siendo abrazado por Rin.

Shura rio bajo, inconscientemente adoptando los susurros para hablar - Tenemos misión- dijo mostrando unos papeles- Yukio rodo los ojos bufando ligeramente , con cuidado de no despertar a Rin se deshizo de su cálido abrazo, Rin se removió ligeramente para después suspirar y acurrucarse tratando de conservar el calor del cual fue privado. Yukio suspiro aliviado al ver que no lo despertó su movimiento

-En verdad se lindo cuando duerme- Shura pareció frente a Rin con teléfono en mano tomándole fotografías. Yukio frunció el ceño, no quería que interrumpieran el sueño de Nii-san

-Desame eso- espeto cortante. Shura lo miro divertida y le extendió los papeles que fueron arrebatados de sus manos tan pronto lo hizo - ahora donde los deje…- despacio se movió por su lugar buscando sus anteojos, pero ni rastro de ellos.

-…Ten…-Rin adormilado le extendió los anteojos -ah, gracias…demonios- Yukio maldijo y rodo los ojos. Tantos esfuerzos por mantener el sueño de Rin no sirvieron para nada. -Perdón…¿te desperté?- pregunto con una dulsura que extraño mucho a Shura, cuando hasta hace unos momentos el castaño emanaba bilis por todos lados -no, esta bien…-Rin se levanto con perocidad de la cama -voy a hacer el desayuno…ahhh…-bostezo mientras caminaba hacia la salida- tu has tu trabajo.- tan pronto toco la perilla, las nauseas matutinas que había mencionado Yukio lo asaltaron sin previo aviso. Abrió la puerta con precipitación, mientras que con su otra mano tapaba su boca, pero no conto con toparse con sus compañeros fuera de su habitación

-¿Okumura?- negó con la cabeza empujando a todos los que estaban en su camino y ni tardo ni perezoso salió aprisa a los baños

-¡¿Okumura?!- gritaron unos

-¡Nii-san!- Grito Yukio alarmado saliendo des cuarto en pijama enfrente de todos. Muchos se sorprendieron de que Okumura-sensei conociera otro tipo de ropa que no fuera uniforme y que pudiera vestirlo con tal desorden

-¡Has tu trabajo!- grito a lo lejos Rin

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Que hagas tu maldito trabajo, estoy bien!- y con eso Rin se encerró en un baño. Lo que oyeron después de eso fueron gemidos de dolor y como revolvía el estomago

-Bien…saldremos en una hora…-mas sonidos lastimosos alcanzaron a oír, el ceño de Okumura-sensei tembló cada vez que uno nuevo sonaba- preparen todo lo necesario…y…¡encárgate de esto Shura!- grito con desespero cuando un nuevo alarido lastimoso llego a sus oídos, le lanzo los papeles a la rubia que lo miraba confundida. Salió corriendo en dirección a los baños y, al igual que Rin, se acerró en estos. Después de unos minutos el agua correr pudo al fin ser escuchada. Rin salió apoyándose delicadamente en Yukio y, sin hacerle especial caso a los demás, caminaron en dirección contraria a ellos a paso lento, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer hasta dentro, mas o menos media hora, los siguieron curiosos, notando algunos la "curiosa" pijama de Rin, la ultima vez que lo vieron en pijama se veía especialmente improvisada y ahora era un conjunto de dos piezas que le quedaba especialmente grande tanto como para ocultar la mayor parte de sus manos y que sus pies no fueran visibles.

Cuando los gemelos llegaron a un bebedero donde ellos sabían, realizaban cosas cotidianas como lavarse los dientes, justo lo que Rin hacia ahora con Yukio aun lado de el. Una vez termino, vieron como el profesor Okumura tomaba del rostro a Rin y lo examinaba con especial cuidado y delicadeza, sin tener ese rostro serio e imperturbable que mostraba ante todos la mayoría del tiempo. También observaron a Rin muy manso, para ser el Rin que conocía, que se dejaba tocar con tanta facilidad sin replicar el por que. Yukio junto ambas frentes cerrando sus ojos. Eso sorprendió a todos. ¿Ese era su serio y cero muestras de afecto Yukio Okumura?.

-Parece que tienes algo de temperatura… - informo en cuanto separo sus frente pero si quitar sus manos se sus rojas mejillas. No por tacto si no por la fiebre que decía.

-Pero me siento bien- replico bajito soltando un bostezo

-No me quiero arriesgar, será mejor que descanses y no vallas a la misión- dijo en verdad preocupado. Una faceta totalmente nueva para ellos incluso para Shura que había visto la mayoría de los peores momentos de castaño

-Estas exagerando…solo es un poco de fiebre, tu lo dijiste. No es nada.- dijo cortando la conversación desasiéndose del tierno toque para bajar despacio por las escaleras. "_con demasiado cuidado_" pensó Shura examinándolo con la mirada

Por otra parte los amigos de Rin pensaban que tal vez se dejaron llevar demasiado por las apariencias, y también, que el mundo profesional era muy diferente al personal. Y eso lo pensaban por que, Okumura-sensei siempre trato distante a Rin frente a ellos como si no fueran cercanos, como cualquier estudiante. Incluso lo llamaba por su apellido. Pero ahora vieron que tan equivoca era esa hipótesis, incluso parecían mas cercanos, hasta cariñosos, se podían aventurar a afirmar

-El no irá a esa misión- pensó en voz alta el menor Okumura -Yukio- lo llamo la rubia -¿Qué?- respondió volteando a verla de mala manera. ¿Dónde quedo el amable y tierno Yukio?, fácil seguramente apartado en algún lado de sus mente reservada solo para Rin.

-Lee esto- dijo Shura ofreciéndole un pedazo de uno de los papeles. Yukio sin molestarse en tomarlos los leyó directamente de la mano de la exorcista, cuando termino su ceño se frunció profusamente y rodo los ojos-mierda- espeto bajando por las escaleras dejando a todos los demás arriba

-¿Que es lo que dicen esos papeles Kirigakure-sensei?- pregunto con timidez Shiemi, ya que sea lo que fuere, había hecho enojar a Yukio.

-Ordenan la escolta de Rin hacia el vaticano par su juicio…- dijo guardándose los papeles

-¡¿Un juicio?!- gritaron asustados

-"_Esto es extraño_"- pensó maquinando todo lo que decía aquel informe- _"quieren a Rin en el vaticano pero quieren que sea transportado por tierra…esto no pinta bien…"_- ustedes vallan a prepares como les dijo Okumura , ya saben el lugar de encuentro- todos asintieron inseguros de a donde los llevaría exactamente esa misión.

* * *

Shura bajo silenciosamente hacia el comedor de los cuartos, donde, últimamente siempre encontraba a Rin. Sin hacer ruido observo la conversación de esos dos . Le estaban ocultando algo desde hace tiempo, ella lo sabía perfectamente pero fingió demencia ante tal hecho pero al parecer esta misión puso nervioso a Yukio. Gracias a dios sabía leer los labios a distancia así podría saber de que hablaban en su mayoría

-Nii-san no puedes ir a esa misión en tu estado- dijo Yukio observando desde el otro lado de la barra al peliazul que cortaba aparentemente unos vegetales

-¿Por qué no?- indago sin mucho interés

-Por que te quieren para realizar tu juicio…-

-¿eh?- mascullo dejando de cortar, el rostro de Rin se lleno de pánico, dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás chocando contra el refrigerador

-Tenemos que hacerlo ahora- "_¿Hacer que…?"_

-Jui-cio…-tartamudeo inquieto se deslizo por el refrigerador desapareciendo se su vista

-¡¿Ni-san?!- Yukio entro alterado a la cocina agachándose perdiéndose también de su vista, lo siguiente fácilmente pudo saberlo ya que Rin lo grito con dolorosa desesperación

-¡No, No! ¡Yukio!, ¡lo descubrirán! y…¡cuando lo hagan lo mataran! ¡No quiero eso! ¡Es _mio_ no tienen derecho…!- rápido llego hacia la cocina encontrándose con la débil imagen de Rin llorando en brazos de Yukio sosteniéndose el estomago como si le doliera

-¡¿Pero que esta pasando?!- grito una vez entro por completo al lugar

-Solo esta…asustado, solo eso.- Yukio seguiría mintiendo hasta el final, incluso si Shura pudiera ser de ayuda, nada le garantizaba que estuviera de su lado si decía la verdad. En esos momentos el mundo entero era su enemigo. Su único refugio eran su hermano y su hijo. No los perdería a ellos también.

-No quiero eso, es mio, es mio…- balbuceaba entre llanto Rin. Yukio lo abrazo- Shhh, ya, no nos lo quitaran…no pienso dejarlos ir…-le susurro tratando de calmarlo. Ojala se pudiera calmar así mismo.

* * *

Llevaban tres días de viaje continuo en tren, y cada día que pasaba Shura notaba cada vez más las anomalías en la actitud de los niños de Satan, y mas preguntas asaltaban su mente

Uno. ¿Por que Yukio lucia tan nervios al igual que Rin que parecía aborde de un ataque de nervios?

Dos. ¿Por qué Yukio no se separaba para nada de Rin, incluso le hacia chequeos continuos todos los días?

Tres. ¿Por qué transportar a Rin al vaticano de esa manera cuando bien lo podían hacer por una puerta que los llevara directamente a la cede?

Cuatro. ¿Por qué solo a Rin?, Yukio había despertado su lado demoniaco y en si era como Rin así que…¿Por qué solo a Rin. ¿Se habían olvidado de Yukio?. Imposible.

Cinco. ¿Por qué tuvieron que recoger a esa supuesta escolta extra para refirmar la "seguridad" del viaje?. Incomprensible y sin sentido.

Ahora viajaban en tren, para un viaje más rápido. Pamplinas, una puerta seria más rápida. Rin cruzo rápidamente la puerta dela vagón en dirección al baño dos vagones mas adelante, pero Yukio no iba con el. Llevo su vista hacia atrás y vio a Yukio, estaba dormido "al fin" pensó. Siempre lo veía despierto, tanto que llego a preguntarse si acaso dormía. Regreso almiarada hacia la hoja que tenia enfrente suyo donde escribió aquellas preguntas que ella misma se hacia.

…

En un parpadeo las luces se fueron y todo se volvió totalmente oscuro, acentuándole que ya era de noche, y peor aun. Noche sin luna. Lo que significaba , totalmente a siegas.

-¡YUKIO!- el grito de Rin le asusto de sobre manera, y tan pronto como eso paso una ráfaga de aire paso a un lado suyo haciéndola tambalear. En menos de cinco segundos la luz estaba de vuelta y logro vislumbrar la figura de Yukio a lo lejos entre las ventanas de las puertas de los vagones. Gritaba desesperadamente el nombre Rin era claro que todo andaba mal

-Fue una trampa…-susurro sorprendida de lo rápido que habían actuado. Y aunque supiera la verdad, de nada serviría

* * *

**Un mes después….**

**..**

Después del rapto de Rin en plena misión de escolta, buscaron con desespero al Okumura por todas partes. Tanto que Yukio no dormía, no comía por estar en constante búsqueda.

Ahora ella llevaba al menor a rastras a su casa para que descansara, por que, este mismo se desmallo en plena junta estratégica.

-Solo mírate…eres un desastre Yukio…- Shura lo miro sisntiendo lastima por el demonio. si, lastima. Raro lo sabía.

Yukio durmió por unas seis horas, hasta que despertó sobresaltado. Shura aun seguía ahí observándolo en silencio.

-¿te siente mejor?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo desganado

-dime la verdad-

-¿Qué verdad?-

-entiendo que este aprensivo por su desaparición y desconfíes de todos pero…- fue cortada por la fría voz de Yukio

-¿tu "_entiendes_"?-

…

Vaticano. Roma, Italia.

-Grigori-sama, allamos algo en el cuerpo de Okumura Rin que podría interesarle- un tipo vestido de blanco le extendió un sobre a unos de los Grigori que se encontraba en aquella mesa- se sorprenderá estoy seguro-

….

-No,.. tu no "_entiendes_" Shura, la gravedad de esto...-

…

El Grigori abrió calmo el sobre que el científico le dio lo leyó con cuidado.

…

-entonces dime tú, lo que no _entiendo_-

…

-¡Oh!, valla esto en verdad es una sorpresa…- aquel tipo sonrió bajo sus ropajes pasando los documentos a sus compañeros que reaccionaron igual que el

…

Viendo que no podía perder nada ma, decidio decirle lo que le estuvo ocultando a todo el mundo con tanto recelo-Nii-san, no, Rin…estaba esperando un hijo…- una repentina debilidad emocional lo azoto sin compasión en cuanto el nombre de Rin abandono sus labios. Se cubrio la cara con las manos tratando de cubrir su estúpida debilidad.

-¡¿Eh!?, ¡woo! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué Rin, que?! ¡¿Qui-én quién es el padre?!-

Yukio suspiro con la mirada baja, perdido en sus recuerdos encontró una memoria que hace poco creyó perdida. Una sonrisa de lo más amarga afloro en sus labios

_"-Se llamara Shiro ¿Qué te parece?-"_

_"-Aun no sabes que es lo que será…no le puedes poner nombre-"_

_"-¡Claro que puedo!-"_

_"-Bien como quieras…¿y si es niña?-"_

_"-Fácil, su nombre será …-"_

-Mashiro…-susurro sintiendo las calientes lagrimas desbordarse por sus ojos, se cubrió la boca ahogando un sollozo en su garganta. Hace días que no soltaba ni una lagrima. Rin y su hijo desaparecieron en un suspiro, su razón de vivir desapareció..Y ahora, caminaba solo…otra vez.

-Yukio…no me digas…¿eres tu?...- Shura en esos momentos se sentía mas que perdida. En algún punto perdió la congruencia para todo esto.

Yukio no lo afirmo…mas nunca lo negó…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Que les parecio?! espero y les haya gustado! dmonios! que el lemmon fue dificil! **

**bien si les gusto dejen un Review! por fa! **

**YA NE~**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
